Story of a certain Zorua
by Cheese PuffXx
Summary: Ash starts his pokemon journey only in this fanfic he is a certain fluffy fox pokemon, a zorua! Credit to Saphroneth for the permission to use the general idea of 'Master, Pokemon'
1. Prologue

The Beginning (prologue)

AN

 **This story idea originated from Saphroneth's Master, Pokemon? So give him the credit where it is due and kick back, relax and enjoy my first actual story.**

* * *

~~~Key~~~

announcer= **example**

speech= "example"

pokespeach= "example"

telepathy= _'example_ '

thoughts= _example_

* * *

Ash's POV

… … … Charizard has fainted, so Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town wins, and that means we have a new champion, ladies and gentleman please welcome Ash Ketchum Champion of Kanto! _Wow I'm the champion… this is a dream comes true!_ As I thought that the inexplicable happens… "ASH WAKE UP!" a voice yells and my world comes to a halt. "What was that?" I ask no-one as I am announced the champion. Then it all ends and I end up staring at an angry woman's face, who happens to be my mother.

"Ash I thought I told you not to sleep without your illusion on, one day, I swear, you will be sleeping and without your illusion on and people will know you are a pokemon, a rare and shiny non the less, so you'll wake up to the wall of an unforgiving pokeball and your dream will be rendered 'impossible' and I'm pretty sure that neither of us want that," she scolded. "But Mo-" "No I don't want to hear it!" she interupted. "You want to go on a human 'journey' and I can't even think of stopping you, so the least I can do is prepare you. But if you get into the habit of sleeping in your illusion that shouldn't happen." Never argue with your mother you never win. I sigh, knowing I lost.

"Here Ash, give Mama a hug" Mom says and I just sigh. "Mom, don't you think I'm getting too old for this?" I ask and of course she replies with "You'll never be too old for Mama" she says electing a smile from me and causing me to hug her. "And Ash," she inquires, and I look at her. "Yes?" I reply and she finally speaks after a short pause "You'll never be too old to be my little Ashy!"

"Well Mom I gotta go" I say and break the ice. Then she reluctantly lets go of me, and as I walk out the door I look at my watch and realise "Sh*t I'm late!" and dash out of the door, slamming it, but not fast enought to miss the clearly my mother, "LANGUAGE ASH KETCHUM!" ring out of my house's window.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Well, what do you think this is only a prologue, so I will try to make future chapters longer since after all this is my first actual story, and** **I am trying to figure out how to everything. -Cheese_PuffXx**

 **Poll up "** **So In 'the story of a certain zorua' I plan on adding a legendary to ash's team, plus making them in a relation ship so who?" Itis on my profile**


	2. Starting it off with a shock

Starting It Off With A Shock

~~~Key~~~

announcer= **example**

speech= "example"

pokespeach= "example"

telepathy= _'example'_

thoughts= _example_

pokedex= _ **example**_

Ash's POV

 _Running… that's what we're doing right now. Sprinting like no tomorrow, you might wonder why. Shouldn't it be obvious?_

* * *

Ash's POV

"PROFESSOR OAK… I'M HERE!" I yell as I walk through the door. Only to be greeted by Gary. That spoiled brat that I would label worse, if this was an M rated story. _Crap, broke the 4th wall…_ "Well hello loser," Gary greets me "I got the last pokemon and mine is the best so I guess that makes you an even worse loser HA!" I ignore him and continue to Professor Oak, "Professor Oak, is there really no more pokemon?" I inquire of him and he just sadly nods his head. "Well Gramps it seems as is LOSER Ash doesn't get a pokemon SMELL YA LATER" he says as he makes his oh-so-famous exit we all hate.

* * *

"Well I guess this is it, I'll have to wait till next year," I say un-enthusiastically to Prof. Oak.

"Wait Ash" Prof. Oak says "I actually have one more pokemon," He says pushing a button on the stand. "You do!" my ears perk up to the announcement. "... Yes… I do" He finally says as if he was pondering whether or not to give it to me. "What is it?" I ask almost jumping up and down. "Well you see I only caught him yesterday, so I haven't been able to properly train him yet so don't be too wi-" I cut him off instantly "AWESOME can I see him, please, PLEASE?!"

"Alright" he concludes, as if giving up on my well being. "Here you go" he says as he hands the pokeball to me. _Alright I am finally starting my own pokemon adventure… and with a surprise pokemon too! Hopefully it isn't a magikarp, but hey… magikarp evolves into gyarados, I'll just have to train really hard, oh I know I can tr-_ My train of thought comes to a complete stop as I am electrocuted by a pikachu "Quite a... shocking personality... huh Ash?" Prof. Oak says in the intervals the electricity has. Finally pikachu stops shocking us leaving two people, well one person and a disguised shiny zorua that is, charred on the ground.

"So that's my partner?" I conclude. "Yeah" he confirms as we lay there stiff like statues, charred statues that fell on their sides for some reason. "Well, we have bonds to build" I says excitedly as I leap from the ground. "Besides we need some time to talk… alone."

* * *

So here I am a pikachu, being towed by me, with rubber gloves on, and a rope tied around a resistant pikachu who hates me for some reason. "So what's your problem" I ask Pikachu ashe looks at me strange. "I don't trust humans, never again," Pikachu mumbles since he believes I can't hear him. "How come?" I ask him trying to start a conversation, and break the grudge he has with me since i appear to be human. Now I have a simple baffled pikachu staring at me with his jaw hanging literally all the way to the ground.

"Uh, was I imagining that or did you just respond to me?" Pikachu asks me as if he was unsure, or imagining things. "Nope You're not" I replied feeling the considerably large urge to troll. Two more minutes of him staring at me in shock until finally he breaks the ice. "How…" he inquires, seeming unsure. "Simple" I reply. with a dim light blue and black flash disable my illusion. "I'm not human"

(linebreak)

"So let me get this straight" Pikachu says "You're actually a super rare pokemon from Unova, a shiny none the less, and going on a human journey? "Yup, you got it all right," I reply "Weird," he says as we continue to walk to the nearest town.

* * *

"Wow look a pokemon!" I say as I use my pokedex on it " _ **Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokemon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand-Attack.**_ " My pokedex tells me. "Alright Pikachu, hit it with a Thundershock" I command Pikachu but to my dismay all I get is "Eh, you deal with it" from Pikachu. "Why" I ask him "Shouldn't you do it since you're my pokemon?" I continue, but to my dismay he replies with "Just because you're a pokemon doesn't mean I trust you, yet." So with no other choice I look around and make sure no-one is watching. Then I proceed to fire a Shadow Ball at the poor thing, only to miss and anger a whole pack of fearow. "Pikachu, run!" I shout, hoping that he will heed my warning.

* * *

 _So now you see why, why we are running, running for our lives. You may wonder, If you are a zorua, your mom must be a zoroark, then who is your dad? Well If you really need to know, I don't know. My mother doesn't seem to want to reveal that to me._

* * *

Pikachu's POV

"Quick, jump into the river!" Ash yells to me and we do so. Only he didn't notice the waterfall that was right there and we ended up, falling. "YOU IMBECILE!" I yell at him in anger. When we hit the water all I knew was darkness, all I felt, heard, and saw. Darkness. Then I saw a hook, so I grabbed it in desperation to not drown. Then I blackout, as I am getting pulled out of the water.

* * *

Misty's POV

A boy just climbed onto shore, strange huh, he looks tired. Oh my! "Are you alright?" I ask the pikachu. "I'm fine" the boy says, but I reply with "No not you, the pokemon! He seems confused and looks at the pikachu who seems to be waking up, and coughing water out of his system.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Well I just wanted to say thank you for the continued support and I now have 105 views, I know that that isn't much but hey, that seem like a lot of people. I you were put in a room with 105 people who all have read your story, it would seem like a lot. -Cheese_PuffXx**

 **(linebreak)**

 **Poll results so far**

 **Lugia (1)**

 **Mew**

 **Arceus**

 **Zekrom**

 **Reshiram**

 **Latias (1)**


	3. sorry

Sorrybut i am rewriting this, I thought that this would make a better story as a skyrim crossover, but im putting a poll olup if i should keep this one. This chapter will be removed if I do continue the story, but rewrite it, as in not change the plot.


End file.
